dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Vaughan Kendells
} |name = Vaughan Kendells |image = Vaughan New.jpg |px = 270px |gender = Male |title = Arl of Denerim (conditional) |race = Human |class = Rogue |specialization = Duelist |location = Denerim |family = Urien (father) |quests = City Elf Origin Rescue the Queen Landsmeet |voice = Nicholas Boulton |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins The Darkspawn Chronicles Leliana's Song (offscreen) }} Vaughan Kendells is the sadistic son and heir of Urien Kendells, the Arl of Denerim. Background As a child, Vaughan was the pampered but little regarded son of the arl. Urien was distant, and as a result gave the young noble whatever he wanted to keep him occupied. As a result of this indulgence, as well as a circle of sycophantic friends--such as young lords Jonaley and Braden--Vaughan grew to manhood with no check on his desires, whims or cruel impulses. While he could be charming and pleasant in order to get something he wanted, he was very cruel to those he felt were less: servants, and especially elven servants. Though he played sadistic tricks on human serving girls, he preyed upon elves specifically, seeing them as "rats" and vermin, and delighting in the long-ago destruction of their empire. Other members of the Kendells household attempted to protect the arl's elven servants, but sometimes to little avail. Around 9:29 Dragon, Vaughan raped and killed the Alienage's blacksmith's daughter, who worked in the Arl of Denerim's Estate as a chambermaid. Vaughan faced no repercussions for his crime.According to Valendrian and Elva when playing as a male City Elf. Involvement Leliana's Song ''The Darkspawn Chronicles'' Dragon Age: Origins bribe to the player if they leave, with the women being returned to the Alienage the next morning. If the player rejects this deal, they must fight and kill Vaughan and his lackeys, Braden and Jonaley. If the player accepts the deal, Vaughan will send soldiers to the Alienage to arrest both the Warden and Soris regardless. Rescue the Queen If Vaughan is alive, he will be met (for a second time if playing as a City Elf who took his deal) in the Arl of Denerim's Estate - Dungeon. Vaughan has been imprisoned by Arl Howe, who officially came to Denerim in the wake of the Battle of Ostagar, which claimed the life of Vaughan's father, Arl Urien, to reinforce the garrison. Unofficially, Howe quickly locked Vaughan in the dungeons of his own palace and usurped his position as Arl of Denerim, announcing that Vaughan had tragically become "one more victim of the elven uprising." He begs for his life, offering in exchange his vote in the Landsmeet or the key to his locked chest, which contains 40 . With high enough Coercion it is possible to convince Vaughan to give you the key to his locked chest without releasing him from his cell. Vaughan may then be freed, left in his cell or killed. If the Warden is a City Elf who previously accepted Vaughan's bribe, Vaughan will recognize them and be insulting and demanding towards them despite the fact that he is asking to be released. The Warden can remind Vaughan that he crossed them the last time they made a deal, but the imprisoned noble will claim that his offer is now genuine considering his current state. As with Wardens of other Origins, a City Elf can demand money or political support, but they can also demand that Vaughan repent for his sins by joining the Chantry. Vaughan can agree to this demand; however, it is not known if he actually does it or goes back on his word again. The Landsmeet Vaughan can be seen during the Landsmeet if the Warden releases him from the Estate dungeon where he will vote in support of the Grey Wardens. Quotes * "It's a party, isn't it? Grab a whore and have a good time!" * (Referring to Shianni): Ooh, I'll enjoy taming her!... (turns to Nesiara, or, alternatively, a female Tabris): ...and see the pretty bride." * "Ha! If you want to dress up your pets and have tea parties, that's your business, but don't pretend this is a proper wedding. Now we're here for a good time, aren't we boys?" (at the City Elf's wedding). *"Get back here you knife-eared whore!" (to a female elven Warden) *"The Warden! I'm with The Warden!" (if restored to his position of power during The Landsmeet) *''(Regarding the destruction of Elvhenan): "We don't allow rats to thrive and call their warrens a city." Notes * One of the rumours that can be told to the Warden by Bodahn Feddic or the bartender of the Gnawed Noble Tavern is that Arl Urien was not killed at Ostagar, but was instead assassinated on his way there by Antivan Crows who were hired by Vaughan. * Vaughan is mistakenly referred to as Vaughan Urien in the City Elf Origin by Braden. * In ''The World of Thedas, Volume 2, Vaughan's surname is spelled "Kendalls". * It is confirmed that Vaughan raped Shianni when King Cailan asks about the Denerim Alienage and the City Elf Warden can respond "I killed an arl's son for raping my friend". Gallery Vaughan - Landsmeet.png|Vaughan at the Landsmeet if he is restored as Arl of Denerim Bugs * If Vaughan is not in the Landsmeet to support the Warden, he can still be seen in the chamber when the Warden will select their champion, even if he was killed in the past. However this time he will be wearing commoner clothing. * Vaughan's lockbox will sometimes not be available to open even if you got the key from him, as of version 1.04. The cause appears to be leaving the dungeon before speaking to Vaughan, then going back and talking to him. The only known way to avoid this glitch is to remember not to leave the dungeon before getting the key. Clicking on Vaughan first before the cell door may make it impossible to free him. The door will begin giving the same brief comment as clicking on Vaughan directly (the door remains locked). Reloading before clicking on Vaughan first may be required, although you can sometimes switch to another party member and have them successfully open the door. Alternatively, heading to the right and unlocking Irminric's cell door (thus initiating the conversation sequence with him) seems to allow for another shot at unlocking Vaughan's cell.}} References }} Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Fereldan nobility Category:Rogues Category:Duelists